Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive display (e.g., a screen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
In some cases, the computing device may present a graphical keyboard with which the user interacts by tapping individual keys of the keyboard or essentially gesturing out a word by sliding his or her finger over the regions associated with the keys. In this way, graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows the user to enter characters, words, or a group of words by one or more gestures. As such, a graphical keyboard may allow the user to achieve a certain degree of efficiency by quickly and accurately entering text.
A computing device that provides a graphical keyboard may utilize word prediction, auto-correction, and/or suggestion techniques for determining a word from a user input. In some international contexts, the keys of the graphical keyboard may be associated with characters in an alphabet of a first language (e.g., English). The user may select one or more keys of the graphical keyboard to enter a string of characters that represents a word and/or character included in a second language (e.g., Chinese, Korean, Japanese, etc.). Using word prediction, auto-correction, and/or suggestion techniques may speed up text entry and reduce spelling mistakes. However, one or more of the techniques may have certain drawbacks. For instance, in some examples, a computing device that provides a graphical keyboard and relies on one or more of the aforementioned techniques may not correctly determine words and/or characters of the second language that were intended by the user from the user input. As such, a user may need to perform additional effort to enter characters and or words of the second language.